Just Envy
by Christine-Core
Summary: Era simplemente envidia la que yo sentía por el puñetas de mi mejor amigo, jodida y puta realidad la que me golpeó tan fuerte y tan certero en la cara y por obvias razones me negaba a ese sentimiento, maldito bastardo suertudo hijo de su puta madre.


.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

! Advertencia: SasuHina, NaruHina ( **VISTO DESDE SASUKE** ) Occ, UA contenido sobre aviso no hay engaño!

 _¿CAPITULO ÚNICO?_

* * *

 **Just Envy**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Envidia

Envidia

Envidia

Era simplemente envidia la que yo sentía por el puñetas de mi mejor amigo, jodida y puta realidad la que me golpeó tan fuerte y tan certero en la cara y por obvias razones me negaba a ese sentimiento, maldito bastardo suertudo hijo de su puta madre.

Envidia

Envidia

Envidia

Palabras tan vanas y que pensaba pues se que no tenía sentido para mi, yo precisamente, yo Sasuke Uchiha sentía esto por el imbécil de Naruto Uzumaki

—Jodida Mierda— alcanzó a susurrar

Pero se o al menos mi consuelo es que yo no soy el único en sentir esto, y ¿como no? el imbécil ya era gobernador ja! como si me importara que lo fuera, yo siendo alguien de renombre en aquella ciudad, dueño de una de las compañías más prósperas, pero yo maldita sea, no lo envidio por eso, si no por su estúpida mujer.

—Estúpida Hyuga— ofendo

Pero la realidad era que el estupido aqui solo era yo, estoy absolutamente lejos de todos las personas molestas que estaban en aquel evento donde la Hyuga y el imbécil de mi amigo daban por el reciente puesto adquirido por este. Los aprecio de lejos y más aún sabiendo que la mas irritante mujer de cabellos rosados que había conocido años atras estaba invitada, pude visualizar como ella trataba de buscarme.

—Molestia— sonrío y sorbo de mi bebida y mejor me largo de alli, despues ire con el imbécil a felicitarlo.

Inmediatamente veo que los meseros ya no se dirigen hacia mi a rellenar mi copa, ya que ando lejos de su alcance, por lo que voy calmadamente a la jodida bodega. Cuando por fin alcanzo a divisar la puerta entro y doy con el líquido ansiado que en ese momento ansiaba por lo seca que se encontraba mi boca, y ¿como no estaría seca al verla?, jodida mierda, su cuerpo se veía tan escultural y bien formado en aquel vestido azul marino entallado simplemente resplandecía, su cabello lo lucía recogido dejando entrever el diseño de la espalda totalmente descubierta que el maldito vestido daba atención a su reluciente piel lechosa. Como quisiera lamerla completa... sonrió de medio lado recordando aquella vez...

 **Flash Back**

—Y dime Hyuga, ¿como es que has rechazado la propuesta de mi padre?— la miro con determinación, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Y-Yo, señor Uchiha

—Sasuke, solo Sasuke— me acerco mas a ella tratando de poder olerla.

—Sa-Sasuke— mi nombre en sus labios simplemente me encanta—y-yo no puedo casarme con su hermano.— sonrío

— Y ¿porque no?— se encoge mirando para otro lado— ¿Amas a alguien mas Hi-na-ta?

—S-Si— su si es musica para mis oídos, vaya estúpido.

Sin delicadeza mi mano agarra su nuca haciéndola mirarme y sin oportunidad a que ella reaccione le planto un beso en sus frágiles labios, soy brusco con ella, pues quiero que abra su boca y batallo en el proceso, sus manos se postran en mi pecho tratando de alejarme, sonrío en el beso sin alejarme, pues no me movería por nada, mi mano aprieta su pecho izquierdo, abro los ojos y por lo que veo que ella también tiene sus ojos abiertos y de por más sorprendidos, su boca en acción se abre y adentro mi lengua degustando y absorbiendo la suya queriendo prolongar aquello pero ella con toda su fuerza y coraje me pudo alejar y darme una sonora cachetada.

—Ja ja ja vamos, si estabamos divirtiendonos— ella agitada y ella todo un tomate trata de agarrar aire como la deseo, me acerco mas a ella para sugerirle...—Vivo cerca preciosa.— me mira con odio a lo que me divierte, se hace la difícil conmigo pensaba yo.

—¿P-Por quién me to-toma?, yo amo a Naruto Uzumaki y me casare con el.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Vaya que sacaste tus garras y sobre eso mi asombro, sinceramente cuando Naruto me había hablado de ti, de su novia, de su futura mujer madre de sus hijos y bla bla bla pensaba que era un completo idiota al creer que él, un imbécil huérfano sería novio de Hinata Hyuga, mis padres junto con ellos eran socios y desde pequeños sabía que ella se casaría con mi hermano, yo siempre te vi tan débil, tan poca cosa para Itachi y con eso te empecé a ver mas, a sentir algo que no pense que sentiria, nunca imagine que te pondrias a tu padre, nunca imagine que no seguirías tus obligaciones como futura líder de tu clan por alguien y que ese alguien fuese mi estúpido amigo al cual envidio, y lo envidio por tu causa maldita sea.

Divisó a lo lejos un gran cristal que une a otra bodega de aquellos vinos finos, en donde tu padrino Jiraya quien se hizo cargo de ti tenía aquella adquisición me acerco y veo que detenidamente por el espejo y allí al otro lado estas tu, usas aquel cristal como tu gran espejo, me acerco para que me mires y te asustes, pero no hay reacción alguna tuya, ¿será que del otro lado será antireflejo? y tal vez por eso no me veas, pero yo a ti si. Me recargo para poder apreciarte más, me postro precisamente enfrente tuyo y te miro tan sensual, veo que tienes un vino en tus manos tal vez para festejar junto con tu marido, ja marido tan jodidamente suertudo, tus mejillas rosadas, sacas de tu bolso un labial para retocarte. Todo esto es un gran espectaculo para mi, hasta que Naruto entra a buscarte.

—Hinata, aqui estas, estaba buscándote—tu sonrisa hacia el me da coraje, pues es tan sincera y amorosa, volteas y agachas tu cabeza

—Vine p-por esto— alzas aquel vino por el cual el rubio sonríe y asiente, pero su mirada se torna diferente, conozco esa mirada es la misma que tengo yo cuando te veo toda indefensa.

Naruto estira su brazo hacia la puerta de donde entró y se escucha un **click** de cerrado y sin esperar más se abalanza hacia ti, casi truena el maldito vidrio donde estoy justamente del otro lado cuando choca su cuerpo con el tuyo y sin tapujos besa sin decoro tu boca, boca que yo mismo bese pero con el abres para invitarlo a que se sumerja con su perversión todo lo que quiera y este con premura y agilidad toma ventaja.

Se voltean ambos dandome un espectaculo de perfil, tus piernas ya están en su cintura y este amasa tus pechos sin dejar de besarte.

— _Maldito y jodido suertudo_ _cabron_ — susurro mientras al ver tu cara de excitación me enciendes, trato de pensar que soy yo lo que te hace reaccionar de esa manera.

Naruto desata la parte superior de tu vestido dejando libre ambos pechos, mi mirada llena de deseo se abre a más no poder, sus montes son grandes y apetitosos y lo sabe Naruto, pues nomas al liberarlos tomó de ellos uno con su boca y el otro con su mano, tú en respuesta gimes de puro placer, fue el sonido más excitante que haya oído en una mujer, mi entrepierna empieza a doler y yo solo trato de concentrarme en cómo luces.

Tus temblorosas manos producto de tu exitacion se dirigen a la cabeza del rubio acariciando su cabellera tiernamente. este con tu gesto sublime trata de meterse todo tu pecho en su boca, queriendo prácticamente comerselo a lo que tu arqueas tu espalda desordenando tu cabello alzado que se deshizo al instante cayendo tu largo y sedoso cabello azulado hasta tu cintura, estabas tan radiante y preciosa.

Naruto desabrocho su camisa y sin querer separarse de ti saca como puede su miembro para entrar en ti en una estocada certera, el choque y el sonido de esta acción hasta mi me excito pues ese sonido era el claro motivo que estabas por demás empapada, Naruto lo nota y reafirma cuando gritaste de placer, lo hiciste sonreir felinamente y empezó a joderte.

Te jodio por un tiempo, sin dejar de mamar tus senos y tu no parabas de gemir su nombre... _Naruto, Naruto, dame mas Naruto, mas duro Naruto._

Mi envidia no dejaba escuchar su nombre, escucha;

—Sasuke, Sasuke, dame mas Sasuke, mas duro Sasuke

Mi miembro estaba completamente fuera de mi bragueta, mientras lo estimulaba con mi mano y viendote acabar

Un sonoro y prolongado gemido es el resultado de que el sexo estuvo bueno, tus mejillas estaban arqueadas en un sonrisa cosa que hizo endurecer de nuevo al rubio que por cierto también había acabo dentro de ti salió siendo un poco brusco pero sin lastimarte tu estabas algo ida no sabias lo que pasaba, pero querida yo si lo sabia, el cabron de mi amigo quería hacerlo por atras, oh si querida te veré de frente con tus pechos pegados al cristal.

Y así fue como te lo metio hasta el fondo y de nueva cuenta te jodio pero fue más rotundo y fuerte sin caricias solo golpeteo y penetraciones y gemidos altos provenientes de ustedes dos pude apreciar y ahí de nueva cuenta habías llegado junto con el.

Maldita envidia, yo en cambio no pude acabar maldita sea, se escuchaba ruido y era mejor que saliera de allí, mi duro miembro y apenas entra en mi pantalón y con disimulo desabrocho mi saco para darle más longevidad a este mismo cubriendo mi bulto, veo antes de irme como tu y el idiota se besan y se arreglan para salir de nuevo al evento.

—Hmp, Que ridiculos

Y he ahí de nueva cuenta, mi orgullo piensa en lo ridículos que son, pero mi envidia que es el verdadero sentimiento que tengo es que deseaba que fuese yo el que recibiera tal atención por parte de ella.

Ese espectaculo estara siempre en mi mente, camino no sin entrar completamente en el salon, diablos! como quiero tirarme a alguien, mi vista se postra en una hermosa pelirroja conocida, Karin Uzumaki primita del pendejo este y es una desquiciada sexual se que me dejara seco. Vaya que me divertire con ella toda la maldita noche.

Ella aun no me ve así que con apuro antes de que voltee hacia mi no me fijo que aviento a alguien

—Tks fijate tonta— con molestia volteo hacia el frágil cuerpo con el que choque sin fijarme y ahí está ella la musa que no hace poco la vi medio desnuda.

—Per-Perdón señor Uchiha— ella al ver mi rostro no puedo mas asi que la agarro de su antebrazo y la encaminó en un lugar privado quería molestarla y lejos de allí, por su sorpresa no pudo siquiera protestar. A lo que agradecí—Se-Señor Uchiha?

—Hmp ya te había dicho que solo Sasuke— la acorralo con mi cuerpo sin dejarle escapatoria y sin descaro mi mano acariciaba su pierna, ella trata de alejarme pero de nuevo me acerco a ella, totalmente hacia ella chocando mi aun duro miembro en su vientre— Mira como me has dejado gatita— acerco mis labios a su oído— Deberían tu y tu estúpido esposo fijarse bien donde hacen el amor.— Me alejo para ver su rostro y me cautiva verla sonrojadisima tan preciosa.

—De-Debo irme— mi mano acaricia su cara antes de irse y le planto de nueva cuenta un beso, mas brusco que el anterior ella con sus dos puños golpea mi pecho haciéndome carcajear, meto mi mano por la abertura de su vestido y noto que no tenia bragas puestas la acaricio rápido, pero solo yo se que quería meterlos los dedos hasta fondo, ella por fin se librara de mi — Le di-dire a Naruto sobre esto

—Suena bien, asi sabra que te quiero joder y de paso que sepa que tú también deseas que te joda Hi-na-ta— le guiño el ojo y me retiro de aquel lugar dejándola aturdida.

Pues se muy bien que ella no le dirá nada a Naruto, no lo hizo la primera vez que me le acerque así que ¿porque dirá algo sobre esto? Pero lo que sé es que tanto mi orgullo como mi envidia no desistirá hasta tenerla en mi cama abierta de piernas y clamando por mi mientras la jodo por todos lados, sea o no sea la esposa del imbécil de Naruto.

Tal vez, solo tal vez es tiempo de hacerle entender a ella y a Naruto que yo tenía poder y el haber pertenecido a grandes bandas criminales en el pasado me daban ciertos derechos de hacer lo que quisiera en esta ciudad. Manejar algunas llamadas, quitarlo de la gubernatura, un secuestro, alguna invitación, una recompensa, quién sabe, había tantas maneras de poder tenerla pero sobre esas le encantaba el juego del gato y el ratón. Y de que mi maldita **ENVIDIA** necesitaba ser calmada.

...

 **Notas de la Autora:** no se si dejarlo asi, xD espero que les guste, por fis dejen comentarios, saludos a todos!


End file.
